Short INTRODUCTION IRON MAN: THE MANY ARMORS OF IRON MAN
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Wrote this to introduce people to the reprinted in compiled book form collected book IRON MAN THE MANY ARMORS OF IRON MAN. 'THE 'ARMORS OF' collects an issue of 'INVINCIBLE IRON MAN from nearly every armor Anthony Stark the Invincible Iron man has worn. Stark's first armor was the jury-rigged armor that the genius Dr. Yinsen helped Stark slapdash together out of rocket parts!
1. Chapter 1

Approximately Words Counted 200

_2013;

Disposable Copy

A SHORT INTRODUCTION TO THE MANY ARMORS OF IRON MAN.

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Wrote this to introduce people to the reprinted in compiled book form collected book IRON MAN THE MANY ARMORS OF IRON MAN_.__ 'THE 'ARMORS OF' collects an issue of 'INVINCIBLE IRON MAN from nearly every armor Anthony Stark the Invincible Iron man has worn. Stark's first armor was the jury-rigged armor that the genius Dr. Yinsen helped Stark slapdash together out of rocket parts, missiles, automobile brake systems, bolts and iron metal scraps. One of Stark's many female partners suggested Invincible Iron man should spray his armor with solid gold plating to match his gold heart.

Invincible Iron man did that exactly and people weren't afraid of Invincible Iron man as much as they were.

It had a helmet with Bat man-style ears on the mask.

The third model had power cells on each side of the armor's belt. It even had glass slider lenses that that slid down over Stark's mask eye slits and closed in the helmet's mouth for under-water missions.

For a while, he thought that Invincible Iron man armor looked too inhuman and ugly to people; with its slits for eyes, mouth and flat face plate, so for a while he wore a mask-helmet that had a triangle shape bending outward from the mask helmet.

This of course, looked ridiculous so after a while Invincible Iron man refused to wear another mask like that again.

THE 'ARMORS OF' has a comic book reprinted in it where Stark puts on his red & silver outfit for his first tryout. Obadiah Stane the Iron Monger he has become has made a hostile takeover of Stark Industries while Stark still has legal rights to his company. Stark confronts Obadiah Stane and tells him to relinquish Invincible Iron man's company back to his own control. Obadiah Stane attacks and tries to kill Stark with the Iron Monger armor as Stark is wearing the silver/red Invincible Iron man armor.

The red and silver armor is the same armor that Stark fought Mick Roorke the Crimson Dynamo/Blacklash in at the Indy 5,000 in IRON MAN TWO.

The Obadiah Stane storyline was worked into the movie IRON MAN, IRON MAN TWO the movie as well. In the last days of Stark wearing his silver armor he had found out that villains had gotten hold of the technology he had created; just to boost the super villains' technology. Invincible Iron man fought the Controller, the Beetle, the Mandroids, Stingray, the Guardsmen of the Vault and even Steve Captain Rogers. Public at large had come to have known him as a criminal.

Invincible Iron man, because of the fact that unprovoked had attacked the covert U.S. government's spy agency's S. H. I. E. L. D'.s Mandroids and the armored Guardsmen America had at the U.S. super criminal jail, the Vault, Invincible Iron man had become a public nuisance. How did Stark keep from being put in jail himself?! He simply created a new updated red and gold armor and said that he had never been Invincible Iron man! Stark had fired Invincible Iron man whom had supposedly been simply an armed guard and Invincible Iron man finally had really become Invincible Iron man because he was ready.

The sixth armor had shoulder-pads and new rebuilt power cells that were more squared than the fourth armor. In this armor, the whole chest-plate is not red but there is a raised red piece of the shaped armor going down the center of the chest in an upside-down isosceles triangle-like shape such as in Spider-man's Peter Parker's costume or the costumes of the X-Men first class if you really watch the movie X-Men: First Class. The sides of the chest-plate are gold which is a nice touch by the artist if you really pay attention to the design. This armor was also designed by other artists to have pads strategically placed on the inside of the helmet like a boxer's face pads to absorb shock in case he is ever punched by somebody who has Super Strength.

He had taken the best pieces from each of Invincible Iron man's collection of nine armors to make to that date the best armor Stark's created.

The armor numbered eight also had neon-like lines on the armor that glowed with energy in streamlined designs that went throughout the costume.

This armor has a new voice alter-er built into the slit built for the mouth so Iron Man's voice sounds robotic striking fear into Stark's enemies.

You should buy 'THE 'ARMORS OF' thick reprint collection. The uber-thick comic can only be described as, cool! The red and silver armor is the same armor that Invincible Iron man fought Mick Roorke the Crimson Dynamo/Blacklash in at the Indy 5,000 in IRON MAN TWO.

- - -30- - -

Approximately Words Counted 3,200

2013;

_Disposable Copy

A SHORT INTRODUCTION; IRON MAN: THE MANY ARMORS OF IRON MAN

by

Mark Walt Meredith

With Invincible Iron man's first out fit, Stark had a portable electro magnet, which Invincible Iron man could reverse the battery so, that it could become a reverse-magnet and repel even bazooka-fire. Armor 1 has a flamethrower gun that Invincible Iron man could make a fuse by squirting oil from Stark's brake line, which oils the armor. Stark can make a line of oil on the ground to an object around that is explosive, such as a car, light it with a pistol-flame thrower; by un-plugging one-of Invincible Iron man's brake cables, the oil pressure shoots oil to the flammable object. The first armor had a hollow chamber in the massive chest-plate's abdomen area, that would hold weapons Stark invented, as well as the flamethrower-gun and a hydraulics hammer extension for Invincible Iron man's forearm; as-well-as tiny electro-magnets, which could hover in thin-air & spin-around a mechanical weapon until it flies in-to pieces.

Stark's next armor was red and gold. The faceplate was cool because it looked like Logan's Wolverine's Howlett mask from the comic books.

This newly self styled super criminal Mister Doll, once he found he could control Invincible Iron man Stark's movements; in an area around Mister Doll when Stark came to stop him; he decided to go on a chain of bank robberies. A Witch Doctor whom practiced Voodoo once had created a sculpture of Invincible Iron man and saw that the super criminal could use the Voodoo doll to keep Invincible Iron man from stopping Mister Doll during bank robberies. There was no way that the vigilante could stop Mister Doll from his series of bank robberies, so Invincible Iron man decided to start over from scratch, a whole new armor. The brand-new armor, had to look completely different, and different in its shape.

Invincible Iron man decided that even though the hulking armor helped him lift weights over his head, the jury-rigged armor was a strain on his heart due to how bulky it was.

Stark created an armor of his own blueprints that was much more compact and when Invincible Iron man surprised the Voodoo Chief with the new armor the Witch Voodoo Doctor could not control him anymore and the surprise ambush defeated the Voodoo Doctor.

The golden facemask faceplate even could be unlocked so that he could raise it like a visor, too.

It had a helmet with Bat man-style ears on the mask. Stark's REPULSE-or ray, at-first it was an air jet-thin-fan that was in the second armor's palms, that when earth's Mightiest Heroes the Avengers fought by the sides of the Fantastic Four to battle Rob Banner Incredible Hulk; Invincible Iron man put out John Storm's Human Torch's fire when Human Torch didn't use team-work.

Invincible Iron _**man**_** '**_**s**_ # four armor had an updated REPULSE-or that shot a beam of concussive energy which created a push force with out neither starting a fire nor **burning** an object. Invincible **Iron** man created a tank for the government with a REPULSE-or-ray turret cannon on the top for evil mutant terrorists. (from THE MOTION PICTURE X-MEN) President Rob't Kelley had an attempt on Rob Kelley's life by the Brotherhood for the first time; the N.Y. P. D. sent the tank to combat evil mutants, (accidentally) testing its REPULSE-or on Petey Nikoleivich Rasputin the living steel colossus.

The X-Men came to stop, 'unity 'Mutants before they assassinated Rob Kelley. Stark assumedly heard about the repuls-or being used to battle Pete Rasputin Colossus + denied the United States permission to use the repulse-or designs any more. The second Invincible _**Iron**_ man helmet'd (had) replaced the Batman-ears with a face-plate border made-up of stubby bolts which was a rounder border to Invincible Iron **man's** upper face-plate that divided the golden faceplate from a metallic crimson helmet that is shaped, such as, a widow peak is shaped. The third model had power cells on each side of the armor's belt.

It even had glass slider lenses that that slid down over Stark's mask eye slits and closed in the helmet's mouth for under-water missions. Have you even seen Stark's armor from before IRON MAN (ONE) and wondered how Invincible Iron man could bend over with his chest plate made of Iron, and waist, sides being one piece of unmoving iron!? Stan Lee once explained Stark made Invincible Iron man's armor out of tiny modular pieces of chain mail with circuitry inside. Invincible Iron man when Invincible Iron man needs-to-take Stark's armor some-where-& Invincible Iron man is short on-space he'll merely fold Stark's iron armor as flat-as-possible-, -put it in a metal suit-case, take the titanium/iron armor with Stark.

Armor 7 was used for space battles having small differences like no mouth-slit, because no-body could hear Stark in outer space any-way. Armor number seven also has foot ball-pad-like shoulder-guards if you like Kurtis Wagner's Nightcrawler's # one costume from the comics, or like Howlett's shoulder guards from the first X-MEN cartoon, if you really pay attention. Down Invincible Iron man's front is a diamond shaped Uni beam blaster where-in Stark would've put Invincible Iron man's heart-reactor if back then Stark had an arc-reactor in Stark's pace-maker chest-plates. It's some kind of strange to see an armor with no mouth-hole, but when Robert Layton + Robert Wiacek draw it looks some kind of cool!

Stark's first armor was the jury-rigged armor that the genius Dr. Yinsen helped Tony slapdash together out of rocket parts, missiles, automobile brake systems, bolts and iron metal scraps. One time Stark realized that when Invincible Iron man wore this type of armor, people were afraid of the hulking dull grey monster. One of Stark's many female partners suggested Invincible Iron man should spray his armor with solid gold plating to match his gold heart. One time Invincible Iron man rebuilt a second version of the armor, as job therapy after Stark had become an abuser of alcohol and had to become a recovering alcoholic.

Stark wore his # ten armor the longest. People thought Stark would wear the # ten armor for the rest of Stark's life! Invincible Iron man wore the # ten armor so-long, that in one alternate dimension where-in Stark sacrificed his life to save the world from giant, armored, space gods; Invincible Iron man's archangel-form had a circular giant symbol on his chest such-as Kal Superman would have. In a universe where the New Mighty Avengers fought Godzilla's enemy Red Ronin: Invincible Iron man made Red Ronin into a Stark International factory secretly and when space god giants whom were armored had come and tried to destroy the planet Invincible Iron man transformed his own factory into a robot and helped fight the giant armored space gods.

Armor 5 was one, that, Dr. Reed Richards; Mister Fantastic; once jury-rigged & rewired, took apart; part way. During MARVEL; 'SECRET WARS, Dr. Octavius Doctor Octopus, (from THE HULK [ONE] THE MOVIE.) Crusher Carl Creel Absorbing Man, Ultron 11 and Owen Reece/Molecule Man fought Peter Parker Spiderman, Dr. Banner Hulk, James Rhodes the Iron Man, Thor Sigurd Jarlson + Steven Captain America Rogers; the Molecule Man picked a mountain range up, to drop it up-on the crime-fighters.

The _**Incredible**_ Hulk braced the mountain up on Rob Banner's back _**so**_ the super-human heroes would-not be smashed to a pulp, but, Richards, had to rewire James Rhodes's iron armor so Jonathan Storm & Monica Captain **Marvel** held on to two cables to channel their star like energy into Mr. Rhode's REPULSE-ors. Mr. Rhode's repulse-OR rays blew the side out of the mountain and allowed mystery women, men to escape the mountain. Mister Fantastic, had created add-on's to Mr. Rhodes' armor, such as foot ball pad-like shoulder armor, that had, Richards', technology in them, as-well as modified power cells that are shaped, as rectangles with rounded corners. May-hap that place in this story Stark gave Jim Rhodey Rhodes the War-Machine the Invincible Iron man exo-skeleton happened after IRON MAN (1) and Stark built the number three exo-skeleton between IRON MAN and IRON MAN 2.

Arguably, Invincible Iron man could've re-built the now third exo-skeleton in America when Invincible Iron man re-surfaced and used the armor-to battle Jim over The Valley.

May-be you can argue Stark put Stark's silver armor fought Obadiah the Monger again just before IRON MAN (II)! Who knows?! He dons Invincible Iron man'ssilvery armor from the battle with Whiplash/the Crimson Dynamo at the beginning of Iron Man Two. Stark fights Obadiah Stane who has bought Stark Industries.

When he confronts Mr. Stane and wants, Invincible Iron man's company; Mr. Stane puts on the Iron Monger armor based on Invincible Iron man's company technology. When Stark wins, the Iron Monger puts Mr. Stane's giant metal-gauntleted hand next to Mr. Stane's un-HELMETED face and blasts his head off.

Cool.

In the last days of Stark wearing his silver armor he had found out that villains had gotten hold of the technology he had created; just to boost the super-villains' technology. Invincible Iron man went around beating down every armored criminal ever created; to; get his own technology, out of his or her hands. Invincible Iron man, because of the fact that unprovoked he had attacked the covert U.S. government's spy agency's S. H. I. E. L. D'.s Mandroids and the armored Guardsmen they had at the U.S. super criminal jail, the Vault, Invincible Iron man had become a public nuisance. Invincible Iron man fought the Controller, the Beetle, the Mandroids, Stingray, the Guardsmen of the Vault and even Steve Captain Rodgers.

How did Stark keep from being put in jail himself? He simply created a new updated red and gold armor and said that he had never been Invincible Iron man! Invincible Iron man back then said that Invincible Iron man really wasn't him but merely a bodyguard! Stark had fired Invincible Iron man whom had supposedly been simply an armed guard and Invincible Iron man finally had really become Invincible Iron man because he was ready.

Invincible Iron man rejoined the Ultimate West Coast Avengers again with no problems, or at least with very few problems due to how Invincible Iron man was using an electronic voice scrambler built into Invincible Iron man's Stark mouth of that helmet. Invincible Iron man when he was ready to rejoin the real Ultimate Avengers East Coast Division had joined the true Avengers, which Stark had helped to found.

The sixth armor had shoulder-pads and new rebuilt power cells that were more squared than the fourth armor. In this armor, the whole chest-plate is not red but there is a raised red piece of the shaped armor going down the center of the chest in an upside-down isosceles triangle-like shape such as in Spider man's costume or the costumes of the X-Men first class if you really watch the movie X-Men: First Class. The sides of the chest plate are gold which is a nice touch by the artist if you really pay attention to the design. This armor was also designed by other artists to have pads strategically placed on the inside of the helmet like a boxer's face pads to absorb shock; in case he is ever punched; by somebody who has Super Strength.

Jim added military type weapons connected on the armor.

He (Stark) had taken the best pieces from each of Invincible Iron man's collection of nine armors to make to that date the best armor Stark's created. Stark has a spectrum wide camera scan-analyzer which can be connected to Stark's shoulder, belt, upper leg or maybe-even-Invincible Iron man's back right before Stark puts the chest plate on; for when Stark's flying to-'wards a super-villain. The eleventh armor had a smaller faceplate going down the center of the face that was golden and the rest of the helmet is red.

This armor also had a new feature that the other armor types didn't. The armor could be controlled form afar by a virtual reality telemetry-suit. But why doesn't Invincible Iron man do all of his heroics by remote control?! I hear you all asking? I'm willing to bet you're thinking **then** why bother calling Stark the name Invincible Iron **man?**

One day when Stark used the armor and Invincible Iron man fought a giant computerized robot, the alien robot found it was too easy to hook up practically any computerized robotic armor to Stark's armor and program the Invincible Iron man armor to create an infinite loop! The result is that any enemy of Invincible Iron man with computer armor could make Invincible Iron man lose control of his own armor! Stark's mind was in a technical coma for so long that because of that infinite loop; that when Stark International finally got Stark out of the infinite loop he all didn't want to risk putting him in-to that infinite loop coma again!

Since then Invincible Iron man has invented more advanced armor so he never uses this # ninth armor. Invincible Iron man can attach to Stark's fore-arm, belt & upper-leg; a magnetic-rail gun launcher, which magnetically fires a partly-fluid compound metal that absorbs a blaster's firing. Stark could magnetically shoot the molecularly bonding liquid metal onto a ray blaster in order for it to solidify, attach to the blaster. If the super-criminal tries to fire the ray-blaster, the metal coat absorbs a-lot of the beam energy magnetically.

The eleventh armor had a smaller faceplate going down the center of the face that was golden and the rest of the helmet is red. Stark had put six small device boxes, attaching to the sides of his upper outer-legs, down Stark's upper-legs. The packs would attach magnetically on his leg. The packs had circuitry, and devices in the utility packs that did different things.

One of the devices is a transforming electromagnetic electromagnet which spreads-out getting bigger as it de compacts and transforms a little satellite dish. The pack creates a magnetic field that calls down lightning. The pack magnetically attaches to a robot on a rainy day and makes several-hundred-million-volt bolt-of-lightning strike the robot. Number 11 has a more compact pair-of shoulder-pads.

Number 11 has a Uni beam-blaster that is a perfect hexagon-in-stead-of-a diamond-hexagon shape. Inside of Invincible Iron man's armor ever since Invincible Iron, man's fourth armor Invincible Iron man has had a, digital clock just above Stark's left eye to stay on time. In Stark's # ten armor obviously this watch-face is a mini wide-screen computer-terminal, too, which shows a computer simulation of an android with explanations of the automaton's devices.

When I saw Invincible Iron man's 60's armor, I wished Stark would create a new armor with a helmet that had a facemask with Wolverine-ears on once more. The comic books of THE INVINCIBLE IRON MAN, STEVE ROGERS CAPTAIN AMERICA, THE MIGHTY AVENGERS & THE FANTASTIC FOUR had dipped in sales so Marvel had a crossover where Professor Xavier Professor x had gone insane, fighting all of the Marvel mystery women, men. Stark, the Captain, the Avengers, and Fantastic 4'd risked their lives to beat Professor Charles Xavier. Susan Storm, Richards's son Frank Richards once had the mutant ability to create anything or even to blast planets in sunder, with Frank Richards's mind energies, so Frank Richards's subconscious wish that the mystery-women, mystery-men not be dead, secretly created another dimension where Avengers + Fantastic Four's spirits were reborn in revamped bodies!

The fan-favorite artists of Marvel created their own comics company. The selfsame artists; were disillusioned when Marvel would not share the money that the hip artist's characters were making. In a surprise move, the fan favorite artists all quit at one time & announced their new line of independent comics. The success of the fan-favorites' new comic books impressed Marvel, so when Marvel needed a revamp for THE INVINCIBLE IRON MAN, 'CAPTAIN AMERICA, THE MIGHTY AVENGERS & THE FANTASTIC FOUR; Marvel consulted Image Comics!

The comic books of THE INVINCIBLE IRON MAN, STEVE ROGERS CAPTAIN AMERICA, THE MIGHTY AVENGERS & THE FANTASTIC FOUR had dipped in sales so Marvel had a cross-over where Professor Xavier Professor x had gone insane, fighting all of the Marvel mystery women, men. Stark, the Captain, the Avengers, and Fantastic 4'd risked their lives to beat Professor Charles Xavier. Susan Storm, Richards's son Frank Richards once had the mutant ability to create anything or even to blast planets in sunder, with Frank Richards's mind energies, so Frank Richards's subconscious wish that the mystery-women, mystery-men not be dead, secretly created another dimension where Avengers + Fantastic Four's spirits were reborn in revamped bodies! The revamped comics sold-out, but all the readers wrote-in asking that the old-school mystery-men, mystery women change to the way crime fighters had been, in the old universe.

Invincible Iron man, Captain, Avengers, the Fantastic 4 remembered their old lives again, and went back to their own universe. The vigilantes went to their home dimension, were drawn, with all different artists! An artiste~ named Perez worked for THE MIGHTY AVENGERS comic in the 70's. He made THE NEW TEEN TITANS a hot comic book in the 80's, getting more detailed in Perez's art.

Perez inspired the cartoon TEEN TITANS. He drew crisis on infinite **earths**, a 12 issue maxi-series; which had nearly every hero & villain in Superman inc. history; revamped Clark Kal-El for SMALLVILLE, Mr. Wayne Batman for BATMAN THE MOVIE. He revamped Dianne Prince Wonder Woman. Stark came back to the Spider man's Earth and the first armor Invincible Iron man created was an armor with Wolverine ears on the face plate!

Perez joined THE MIGHTY AVENGERS for a story line where the magick King Arthur Pendragon's enemy Morgainne LaFaye changed Avengers into Middle Ages sword & sorcerer versions of them selves. Avengers found their way back to the way they were once again and Perez joined them for more adventures! Perez seemed to have gotten even greater as an artist! The way Perez drew Invincible Iron man's mask was so good!

The armor numbered eight also had neon-like lines on the armor that glowed with energy in streamlined designs that went throughout the costume.

The armor numbered eight also had neon-like lines on the armor that glowed with energy in streamlined designs that went throughout the costume.

This armor has a new voice alter-er built into the slit built for the mouth so Invincible Iron man's voice sounds robotic striking fear into Invincible Iron man Stark's enemies.

The End

_Approx Count 300

_2013;

_Disposable Copy

After Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily, if you don't want it to be; then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Line Counted 45

_2013:

Disposable Copy

Dis-Abled Super Human-Heroes: the Hulk's Arch-enemy, Emil Blonsky the Abomination

by

Mark W. Meredith

I'm making a gambit that the average man on the street doesn't think there is a hulk with the mind of a man instead of a mind of a monster.

That's one question you could ask that the man on the street would get wrong!

The average person wouldn't know that there is an archenemy of Rob Banner the Savage Hulk that is stronger than him because of Gamma Radiation, but for some reason isn't a monster when it comes to his brain!

I will explain how this could be so later on in the article but for now I'll just tell you that the story of how Bob Banner first met Abomination Mr. Blonsky is a story of disability, self-loathing, and suicide.

Mr. Blonsky's story begins about the 60's.

Emil Blonsky as a human being wasn't perfect to start with.

Before Abomination was a monster, he was already a worse person than Bob Banner would ever be.

Mr. Blonsky was living in the Union of Independent States, married to a wife that he would beat very badly.

Assumable, Abomination beat his wife because of how Abomination felt ugly on the inside.

Abomination worked for the still-together Soviet Union as a covert agent named Agent R-Seven.

Abomination was shipped out to be assigned to a position as the second Soviet spy posted in New Mexico's Gamma Base.

_ Gamma Base was a military base for Bob Banner to experiment with radiation at.

The first Union of Soviet Socialists Republic spy assigned there made a Gamma Radiation test begin too soon, to kill the scientist Bob Banner.

The spy Igor Starsky had only succeeded in creating the Incredible Hulk who got revenge on Igor and Igor was eventually given back to Union of Independent States after the Union of Soviet Socialists Republic disbanded.

Bob Banner finally made his way back to Gamma Base.

He had been traveling on the road since the Incredible Hulk was created and Bob Banner finally made his way back to Gamma Base.

Bob Banner had decided that Bob Banner would go back to Gamma Base facilities and sneak in where his old Gamma equipment and inventions were.

Bob Banner decided to turn Bob Banner's Gamma mechanisms up to more than the full dosage of radiation that he had taken when the Incredible Hulk was created, and end it all.

According to Bob Banner, more than twice the dose of radiation should kill a man.

After he set the machine to more than twice the dose, Army soldiers had heard a silent alarm and had fallen across Bob Banner setting the device.

One of the Army soldiers was the covert agent Abomination.

Mr. Blonsky saw that Bob Banner had set the machine and saw Mr. Blonsky's chance to press a button that would irradiate him stronger than the Incredible Hulk.

Despite the other soldiers' commands to stay away from the machine, he took Mr. Blonsky's chance and didn't listen.

Abomination took his opportunity and pressed the button quickly before he could think about it twice.

The mechanism device shot down upon him a shower of Gamma Rays that changed Abomination into a scaly green hulk.

He had Mr. Blonsky's human intelligence, though.

How can this be, though?

In more recent years the writers of comics have established that Bob Banner had multiple personality disorder when Bob Banner was very young and that Gamma Rays bring out what's inside of a person.

Other Gamma creatures include Leonard Samson Doc Samson who only his hair turned green and Jennifer Walters the She-Hulk who turned tall and green yet kept her mind.

Leonard Samson whom studied Gamma Radiation and was a psychiatrist has said before that when Leo Samson was young he wanted to be like the Hercules of The Bible named Samson.

Leo Samson has studied the effects of Gamma Rays on creatures and says Leo Samson's childhood dreams of being Samson made he-himself become the super-hero (Doc) Samson when first exposed to Gamma Rays.

Henceforth Leo Samson has said that Jennifer Walters went from tomboyish to curvy because of her inner sexuality.

Thusly the psychologist has explained that he (Mr. Blonsky) is an ugly version of the Incredible Hulk because he is ugly on the inside.

Bob Banner has beaten Mr. Blonsky at least four times probably usually because when Bob Banner gets mad the Incredible Hulk gets stronger than him.

One time he beat Abomination by using Bob Banner's cunning and merely Bob Banner simply broke a nuclear waste containment cylinder over Mr. Blonsky's head.

The nuclear waste poured out all over Mr. Blonsky's head.

This move on Bob Banner's part caused Mr. Blonsky's face to look like he was a shambling monster.

After Abomination escaped from the Vault, a super-powered prison, due to the disfiguring stigmata caused to Abomination's face Mr. Blonsky lived in the sewers of Manhattan Island for a long time.

One day Savage Hulk's wife Betty Banner from the Hulk movie series had gotten pregnant and it looked like Bob Banner was going to have a son in the near future.

One dimension that had its own Earth and it was in the current time in its own future Peter Parker had a teen age daughter that was named May Parker the Spider-Girl.

In that dimension it was around that time established that Bob Banner was raising a son.

In a two issue series called The Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect,he was brought to a supposed future where after many nuclear wars all of the Peter Parker Spider-Man company heroes were dead but Bob Banner was ruler of the Earth.

The radiation from the future nuclear wars just merely made Bob Banner stronger and angrier and more out of control.

Bob Banner was merely called the Maestro in that time.

Bob Banner who was supposedly cured and could control the Incredible Hulk in the present was brought to the future to defeat the bearded Maestro and free humanity from this tyrant.

In a sequel series to The Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect called ABOMINATIONS; Abomination from the future came backward in time to make sure the son of Bob Banner did not become the monarch of planet Earth in the future making Abomination a super-human hero when it came down to the people in the future.

This goes to show that anybody could overcome their demons and disabilities and do well in the world.

Since then, Mr. Blonsky's face has healed assumably due to the effects of Mr. Blonsky's Gamma mutation powers.

- - -30- - -

Approx Count 300

_2013;

Disposable Copy

After Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily, if you don't want it to be, then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Approxmt. Words Cntd. 300

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

Short Introduction; New Titans versus X-Men: Evolution

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Timothy Drake Robin III's Bird a rangs v. Scott Summers'es Cyclops's optic blast! Jim Logan Howlet Wolverine vs. Gar Logan! Ororo Munroe Storm having a bikini contest with Koriand'r Cory (Starfire)? Henry P. McCoy the Beast versus Garfield Logan Beast Boy?!

Kurt Wagner the Nightcrawler in a joke contest with young Mr. Logan Beast Boy! Storm and Cory in a race to see who could fly faster?! Cory's starbolts versus Storm's handheld lightning bolts? Kitty Pryde and Terra argue about who was the 13 year old that joined a super group first.

Peter Rasputin Colossus versus Victor Stone Cyborg! Scott Summers Cyclops v. Bart Alan Kid Flash!

The End

Approximately Words Counted 3,900

_2013;

_Disposable Copy

When X-Men and Teen Titans Clash:

by

Mark Walt Meredith

You have to get up early: pull one over on Katherine Pryde: if you want to stay healthy around the Xavier's Institute. I don't mean surviving in the Danger Room while fighting Miss Pryde: whom could put someone into another phase of being: intangibility: put you into the ground and leave you there. That's not what I mean she merging you inside the floor: though ShadowCat Miss Katherine Pryde hasn't done that before. What I do mean is if you don't get up extra early and get breakfast first before ShadowCat gets up: you won't be healthy for at-least-a-day.

Not because ShadowCat has, a bad, temper and can stick you into the ground nor anything like that. It's because Miss Pryde: you see: ShadowCat makes these little bran muffins. Miss Pryde makes these fresh-made bran muffins: every: morning: and they are dense, and heavy, and hard to chew, and digest. My name is Dr. Henry Peter McCoy the Beast and I am a teacher at the Xavier's Institute. This is the story about how I drove some of the Xavier's Institute's students: escorting them to Bayville High: and it turned out to be a total and complete blown out skirmish incident-battle with the Titans.

Meredith-2 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

In the Mess Hall Rogue Darkholme was serving breakfast again. McCoy as usual got up extra early to make sure everybody got to mainstreaming school on time. After everybody was served breakfast by Rogue Darkholme: she had enough scrambled egg in her pan left over to serve McCoy himself for breakfast. As usual, Rogue Darkholme insisted on serving McCoy.

Just as long as she gets there more-or-less barely on time, I can only insist unless it affects Rogue Darkholme's grades. After a while it was time to get the backpacks from the rooms of the females and young men that were already in the bathroom getting ready: because if you don't: then everybody forgets. McCoy takes the backpacks to the front door: waiting for a while before they started running out the door one-by-one. Worthington, the third, the Archangel was first: then there was Jean Grey; and Scott Summers the Cyclops; Petey Nikoleivich Rasputin the steel colossus was next.

It was getting later than usual so Summers' car was going to have to leave some of them behind or nobody would get to school on time! It's a method used by many school busses for quite a while! At the last second ShadowCat ran across the room: finishing her brushing ShadowCat's teeth before passing through me! ShadowCat: went through the side of the porch and air walked into the opposite side of the car's backseat from above.

It was then that I had begun coughing as if there was some extra phlegm in my chest. There was some rattl**ing **in my right lung of excess phlegm and stinging in there. I got the sudden urge to sneeze so much that I got the strange sick feeling in my stomach to vomit. Henry Peter McCoy ran towards the upstairs bathroom as NightCrawler Wagner ran through the room and out the front door.

The bathroom that some of the X-students had been just using was the closest bathroom McCoy could think of. A few seconds of NightCrawler running outside onto the street went on through the open door before there was a, **poof**, of brimstone smoke as the devil-like teen disappeared and obviously reappeared in his seat in the back of the convertible while I heard a faint screech of the car's tires. Ithen heard Wagner's voice zooming away: yelling, "Yahoo;" It was then that I vomited in the commode.

I had given Summers Cyclops and ShadowCat their book-bags and they were off like the wind. As I walked down the crescent stairs that went along the sides of the rounded room **I** realized that there was **one** other time that I had sneezed this much. It was the time that she passed through Myself after ShadowCat had brushed her own teeth while running out of the Xavier's Institute and becoming intangible passing through Beast's self and then reached back into my chest and said ShadowCat had left something in my chest. ShadowCat pulled out of my chest a toothbrush!

I: still jogging down the huge staircase saw next to the open doorway: NightCrawler's book-bag. After me running for a bathroom in a coughing-fit, I forgot to give NightCrawler the backpack! I then walked myself out on the porch to see if the students had car trouble within eyesight. Darn it: they **hadn't.**

I had said to myself aloud, "Well Logan,I hope you don't mind me using your motorcycle: because it's Xavier's School's business and nothing personal."

Meredith-3 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

Meredith-4 'Ans Clash,

Next thing I knew I was speeding down the straight road past the woods surrounding the turn around loop of road before the mansion and the curving road: Grimalkin Lane: that T-heads with the gate to The X-Mansion._ The street bends and straightens out so that there is a stretch of the road where you could gain speed by opening up on the speed of the engine to a motorcycle and it feels like you are on the back of a rocket: riding: like I had been gaining momentum on a heavy metal missile taking off out of the front door of the Xavier's Institute all along. I'm afraid of these things: these 'cycles: but this was exhilarating!

The dip in the road came after that stretch of road. There was the curve that hugged the side of the little hill in front of the Xavier's Institute's along the ocean and the drive through the hills of Westchester County to Bayville: McCoy finally had caught up with Cyclops's convertible car and gained distance beside it: just passing the back bumper and honking the horn; trying to get his attention. Summers looked back and saw that McCoy was on Logan's bike. I gained distance up beside the automobile: matching speeds as Beast slid the book bag down his own arm using gravity and my free arm to let it slide into my hand. I held the backpack up: displaying the reasons I chased the Xavier's Institute's students down.

I myself then lowered the book-bag so that McCoy could grab the grip of the bike handlebars again. The Xavier's Institute's students were already turning next to the school to stop in front: so they didn't need to stop on the side of some unknown road to exchange hands with the back pack. The X students were parking in front of the school anyway. As the X-Men got out of the automobile to get to the Xavier's Institute's students' classes: I parked the 'cycle behind Cyclops's convertible and walked around the other side of the convertible along the street so that McCoy could go around the group of kids spilling out of his auto to ShadowCat.

She had just passed through the engine of the convertible and the hood of the car so that ShadowCat could be on the other side of the crowd of X students closer to the gateway of the school: between the first two buildings. I walked up to ShadowCat with purpose as I coughed into my own hand: then saying something. I myself then said, **ShadowCat how many times has Beast told you to concentrate on everything you were in contact with at the moment you became intangible?!**

ShadowCat asked, **"**Uh, what are you talking about: sir**"**!

Meredith-5 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

Meredith-6 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

McCoy answered, "You left your toothbrush in one of Beast's lungs again: do you think you could manage to reach inside my chest and root around before your classes start"?

Miss Pryde said, "Ooooops: sorry to put you through that"! ShadowCat reached into the mutant's barrel chest as I took a deep breath and hold it: trying not to cough so she could easily find it. ShadowCat rummaged around in my chest and found the brush. ShadowCat drew out the toothbrush and stuck the thing into her back pocket: brush-side down so people wouldn't know what it was.

Suddenly: some teen-age students began slowly walking around the corner _of_ the side **_of_ **the far corner of the school building on their right. A group of students spilled out around the far end of the school building and wandering on the sidewalk towards the street corner. They were just being Lookie-Loo-s albeit obnoxious ones.

Meredith-7 'ans Clash,

X-Men had all noticed this by now and finally I said, "They saw us through the picture-size windows in the class in that building. Decided to come out and look. Just ignore them. They're going to stare after we use our power in public or if some of us have a physical mutation anyway so we should all get used to it". Students began to flood out from the corner of these buildings._

_ _ _ Pete the Colossus Rasputin said, **McCoy, Beast: my fine comrade: did you really have to come give (the)-Nightcrawler his backpack?**

McCoy then said **I had a brush in my chest. If the 'brush fell sideways I could have a punctured lung: knowing my own strength.** A classroom of students walked out to the sidewalk staring. I turned away from the school and handed the book-bag to my other hand that handed it in turn to NightCrawler who was already moving to the head of the crowd.

ShadowCat noticed the plain fact that, "You could have come in a long coat and hat maybe? Beast's drawin' attention don'tya think?"

Meredith-8 'Ans Clash;

Now some of the teen aged students that came around the side of the high school were standing on the same street's sidewalk as the Xavier's Institute's students: except a little down the way. Beast said, **I don't cognate that this will start any fight. I 'L just be a second here.**

That's when ShadowCat saw the teen-agers a little down-the-street pick up one rock from the school lawn. ShadowCat suddenly yelled out, **McCoy! Look out:**

One of the little group said, "Mutant freaks!"! Miss Pryde suddenly became ephemeral and I with my animal reflexes suddenly ducked! The stone went through Miss Pryde's head and hit a student in the forehead.

I then said to ShadowCat, **I've better get outa here before I make anything bad happen for myself. I'll tell Xavier, Logan and Storm Munroe to come down here to deal with this problem by talking to The Principal Mr. Kelley.** McCoy turned the motorcycle into the right-hand lane and sped off.

After McCoy left ShadowCat took a deep cleansing breath and stated, **O.K. everybody: hold hands we're becoming ephemeral to run through campus to our first classes!** The Xavier's Institute's students formed more or less a circle facing one direction and joined hands suddenly becoming intangible and ran to lose the crowd between the first two buildings across the campus to stop at each of their classes.

In the middle of Cyclops's first class: Mr. Numan's Science class: the front door opened up: everybody looked to see Timothy Robin II Drake looked into the middle of the teen students and calmly said, **Summers: hey red-eyes: I think you should step outdoors for a second: let's see if we can settle something with a few words. I got a cure for ya' burnin' eyes. Going to put some all-natural teardrops in your eyes by the time we're done with you._ **

Meredith-9 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

**_ _ _**Summers said then_, "_Physically impossible for me to cry real tears. I've never actually cried hard enough to produce tears. You don't have any such powers: _though"._

Each of the Titans walked each of the Xavier's Institute's students to a patch of grass in the center of our morning classrooms: more or less surrounding the students.  Mr. Stone (the Cyborg) then said, "Heard complaints of a Norway kid called Wagner, and a Russian kid named Pete Rasputin joining _The_ Beast of Bayville in attacking a field trip of students: Mr. Worthington. A Bigfoot punched a kid. There's some kid with a pretty big bump on this student's head. You look Norwegian: Blond Boy: do you know anything about it?" 

_ _ _Colossus: astonished had said, "What is this: all of this: for?" _

_ _ _Jean Grey the Phoenix cried out, "There was no punch thrown"! _ 

_ _ _Summers answered, **one of us went into another phase of being that made a rock go straight through that person!** _

_ _ _Bart Allen the Kid Flash said then, "Yeah: but the blond German kid went out of phase so that he could hurt another **kid**: right?" _ 

_ _ _Jean Grey the Phoenix then said, "It was Miss Pryde who did it: and she didn't do it on purpose." _ 

_ _ _Mr. Stone said, "We heard that you guys were not **supposed** to use powers on campus. You guys stepped in it bad this time".

Young Summers then said, "What is this about? What does it have to do with the Titans?!"

Tim answered, "They called the Police: the Police called Titans Tower: and now the Titans are here: so just deal with it now"!

Mr. Stone transformed Mr. Stone's the cyborg's arm, transformed into a sound blaster and Mr. Stone held it up with his other hand like a rifle, "You guys could shoot rays out of your eyes and kill with a thought! Robin: You should have your Birda-rang out!" _

_ _ _**Raven** then said grim-ly, **the school called us and that teacher told us to ask if you would leave the grounds.**

Worthington, the third, the Archangel said, "Then go ahead: ask. See if we say, 'Yes,' or not. See what the Xavier students say to your dumb questionings"._ 

_ _ _ Tim said, "By law: if the school tells you to leave: then you leave." _

_ _ _The steel Colossus replied, I see no buildings standing and walking to us: telling the students around me to leave._

_ _ _ Worthington, the third, the Archangel said to that, **I see Rasputin's point guys: _the school isn't getting anyone who works with the actual staff to tell anyone to go._ We say here.**

Young Summers said, "We don't have to listen to X-Men wanna-be's"! _ 

_ _ _Tim said, "Who's an X-Men wanna-be? There are no X-Men wannabe's on my team"! _ 

_ _ _NightCrawler answered, **the Titans are! All you're wanna- be's of X-Men!**

Mr. Stone replied, "How're we anything anywhere near like X-Men?!"

NightCrawler said again, **Leprechaun McGreenie there turns into spiders and gorillas to copy Nightcrawler's acrobat powers! Ever since BeastieBoy left the Doom Patrol and Beastly-boy joined you mutant wanna-be's he's been yucking things up and acting like Beast Boy is so frickin' funny! He isn't funny!**

Young the Beast Boy replied, "Funnier than you will ever be, Fritz VonSauerkraut!"

ShadowCat; Miss Pryde spit out these words, "Hey: and what about you over there: Terra Markov: yeah: you! How old are you anyway! What are you (?): barely 13?! You went to meet the Titans about the same time ShadowCat herself (!) came on the scene! Face it: you just met the Titans because ShadowCat had just joined X-Men and you figured, **I'm young: too**! So you just copied me"! _ 

_ _ _Terra Markov replied, "Waita minute: you're X-Men? What I'm saying is: I'm not sure my memories are (Terra Markov) Terra's! I'm a time duplicate from a timeline that may have happened!"_ 

_ _ _ ShadowCat retorted, "Yeah, yeah: I heard that lame excuse from copycats a million times!"

Summers said, "Don't pretend that the first time Robin, Wonder Girl and AquaLad met before The New Titans met that you weren't thinking, 'we are all teen sidekicks: let's form a team like the teen-age mutants like Phoenix, Iceman, and Cyclops'! back when we were being taught by McCoy in Bayville High School here: right Phoenix"?!

Jean Grey replied, "Yeah: and what's with Goth-girl over there?! Since I channeled the Phoenix Force through me and I created a Phoenix of flame around me with telekinesis the rumor got out about that Phoenix made of fire and Vampire-girl there suddenly starts calling her own self **the ****Raven**!! Ravens are a kind of bird! Phoenixes are legendary birds! _Then_** Raven **starts making dark energy** Raven **shapes around her! Hey** Raven **why you don't stop copying me, willya"?! _ 

_ _ _The Beast Boy changed into the kind of animal called a wolverine and said, "Just like young Mr. Stone said: these kids can kill us all with a telekinetic thought. We need to pull out whatever weapons and sharp objects we could!" Tim took out Robin II's sharp Birda rang out of his golden Utility-Belt and instantly held it out in front of him.

Suddenly Logan Jim Howlett (the Wolverine) walked from behind the corner of the school building behind the Titans in a gray business suit and slowly walked up, "And what's happening here with all this?! I know some a' you guys: you're Robin-hood, Flash-Gordon-kid and what's your name?! What're yew supposed to be again (?) Leave-it-to-Beaver-Boy?"

Young the Beast Boy replied, "My name is the Beast Boy Garfield Logan darn it"!

Jim (Wolverine) said, **name is Garfield what?! This's got ta be a huge joke on me or something.**

Colossus suddenly shifted into electrons and then transmuted Colossus' Rasputin's skin into living, organic steel. Allen reflexively sped at Summers and he with his hand already near Summers' head lifted Cyclops's glasses in time to shoot the Kid Flash's left shin out from under him. Allen went spinning vertically in front of Summers and tumbled in the grass's dry dust to a stop. _Young Mr. Stone shot a white sound energy blast at Colossus, which ripped through his shirt and reflected the energy blast down at the ground and tore up the dry dirt of the ground: upturning the soil beneath and making a hole.

NightCrawler yelled, astonished, "Why _are_ you attacking us? "?_ 

_ _ _Tim yelled back,**y_ou_ all just had to move didn't you?! That's why, that's** **why, you all just had to go _and_ do that! O.K. : this is it! That is it! This is the big battle Titans! Titans _attack_!** _ 

_ _ _Mr. Stone sidestepped quickly and transformed young Cyborg's arm back in time to punch a thundering right cross to Pete Rasputin the steel Colossus's squared jaw.** Raven **had tendrils of onyx energies come out and latch around Jean the Phoenix Grey's sides.** Raven **exclaimed:** I pick Carrot Top's _sis_.** Worthington Archangel opened his fake backpack, quickly stretched out Archangel's wings and flew up taking flight to the winds above.

Starfire Koriand'r Cory called out; **this one is Thanagarian! I will fly after him! He can fly just like I!** Starfire Koriand'r flew off flew off using her flight power to chase Worthington, the third, the Archangel.

Allen got up into a crouching position and took off like an Olympic runner would: leaning forward before long distance run from a crouch. Young Allen in a full-tilt run threw a right cross and young Summers shot Kid Flash's arm before Allen completed the punch. Young Allen spun around once and fell backwards. Allen used his left arm to cradle his other arm Allen rocking in pain.

Young Allen cried out, that hurt: **ow!** **You broke my arm, jerk! Cyclops I hate you!**

Young Summers said back, **and I hate when a group sends a Superman wanna-be with only one Superman power just because your fist's as fast as my optic blast: loser.**

Young the Beast Boy growled at NightCrawler and stated, "Does being Hitler's Youth make it right to you Nazi?! Does being German give you rights to tease my green skin: supremacist!"

NightCrawler retorted, **no: but this does.** He turned off Wagner's inducer hologram watch. The true visage of NightCrawler came face-to-face with Garfield Logan. The image facing the Beast Boy was a blue furred young man with two fingers and a thumb for each arm, elfish pointy ears.

Wagner continued, "Just because you have different-colored-skin doesn't make people think you're necessarily not human. Because I have three fingers people tell me I'm not human and a monster, a different race. You don't see me complaining about you being white"!

Mr. Logan said, poor baby, you must hate yourself since you're a Nazi _and_ a mutant! Young the Beast Boy leaped in Mr. Logan's animalistic wolverine form across the area between young the Beast Boy and NightCrawler. Beast Boy leapt onto Wagner's face causing NightCrawler to tumble back wards, distracted by the confusion of it all.

The Iceman Bobby Drake got onto an ice slide Iceman shot from Robert Drake's feet and used his left arm to shoot ice out behind Iceman Bobby Drake. The jet of ice behind Iceman shot Mr. Drake up the ice slide he created in-front o' Iceman. Iceman made a slide twirling around in a big circle in the sky like some roller coaster as he chased the Angel and Starfire, helping Worthington. Mr. Drake came around in the loop after Starfire as she as she shot fire blasts from Cory's eyes in different directions, Worthington dodging them both.

Iceman said, "Pull over, speeder, this's the Fashion Police; Miss Munroe usedta wear some thing like that. You've stolen that swim-suit from Storm Munroe! If Storm were here she'd freeze you just as I do now!"! Iceman shot a blast of ice rocks at Starfire who listed lazily to the left.

Iceman coincidentally, accidentally missed and Starfire turned over in Koriand'r's flying. Koriand'r looked back saying, **you really should know the reason why they call me Starfire!** Iceman shot an ice blast at Starfire and Koriand'r shot a star bolt blast out of her eyes, cutting through the blast of ice.

- - -30- - -


End file.
